


Like An Addiction

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: A Different Matter [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Your brother is a fragile creature, always desperate for approval and love from those around him. The universe made a monumental mistake when it made him your younger brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you could possibly see this one as the Andrew backstory to "Bruises and Tears Mean That It's Love" from my "Contemplations in Second Person" series. This isn't going there and is being put into its own series, because it focuses on Tucker/Andrew, not Warren/Andrew and also it seems to be veering off from that path into it's own thing (from what I've written so far).

Your brother is a fragile creature, always desperate for approval and love from those around him. The universe made a monumental mistake when it made him your younger brother. 

A mistake you take full advantage of.  

You push him down to see bruises spread across pale skin. You taunt him to see tears well up in blue eyes. You become someone who's presence he can't ignore.  One who inspires fear. 

Two grades younger, he does his best to keep away from you at school. At home he knows to make himself scarce when you have friends over, even when there's video games involved, something you both share a passion for. 

When the two of you are alone, it is a different matter. 

You pin twig-like wrists to the bed and force yourself inside his unwilling body while he shudders and cries beneath you. Eventually he gives up and stops fighting, but he never stops crying.

The first time it happens the two of you are home alone while your parents attend a party. He is taking a shower. You want to brush your teeth and you're getting angrier and angrier because it's taking him forever to get out of the bathroom. 

Finally you jimmy it open with a pair of scissors and stomp inside ready to shout at him. You find him glistening wet with a towel wrapped around him. 

You end up forcing him down onto the rug despite his desperate protests and dragging the towel from him. 

After that Andrew spends a lot of time leaving rooms as soon as you enter them, or alternately, flinching away when he has no choice. You do share a house after all. 

It doesn't happen again for awhile. 

The next time your parents have gone on their date night and left you money for pizza. You order it without consulting your brother, even though your parents told you to get one you both would like. 

Finally he is drawn out of his room by the smell of food, his stomach grumbling. He reaches for the box and you tug it out of his reach. You order him to sit and he listens like a puppy, thought there is a wariness in his eyes. 

You tell him him to open his mouth and when he eventually complies you feed him bits of pizza with your fingers. Then you push him to the ground and undo your pants, deciding to try out his mouth for yourself. 

He fights and chokes and cries, but out of fear of what you would do he does not bite. 

The third time happens in the middle of an afternoon on a Saturday. Your parents are out running errands and you and Andrew have called a brief truce for the sake of playing video games on the basement couch. 

You end up tackling him to the couch and kissing him to drown out his pleas to stop, in case your parents get home before you're finished with him. It's the first time you kiss him. 

After that the spaces in between when it occurs become shorter and shorter. Eventually you are pretty much cornering Andrew every time the two of you are alone at home. Sometimes you even shrug off invitations to hang out with friends so that you won't miss the time after school with Andrew before your parents get home.

The seventh time you fuck him doggy style on the kitchen floor. On the eleventh time you make him orgasm by fucking him with three fingers as he cries and moans, then jerk off and come on his face. 

The nineteenth time you make him ride you cowgirl in your parents' bed. The thirty-seventh time he sits in your lap in the rocking-chair in the living room in a dress and a wig. The forty-second time you spank him and fuck him over your father's desk. 

After that you soon lose count because it is just happening so much. 

Tonight is different. Tonight, even though you had Andrew against the kitchen counter with his legs wrapped around your hips and you licked his tears off his cheeks it's not enough to last you. Tonight you rise from your bed and quietly pad down the hall to your brother's room. 

Tonight you pin him to the bed with your parents just down the hall. 


End file.
